seaprincessesfandomcom-20200213-history
Transcripts/Stage Fright
:Marcello and Hugo: terribly :Ester: Tubarina, didn’t you say that Marcello and Hugo had been practicing? :Tubarina: They have. And they’ve got better. :Marcello and Hugo: playing terribly :Ester: This is better? :Ester and Tubarina: laughing :Ester: Polvina, what do you think? :Polvina: Huh? Uh, yeah, they’re great. :Ester and Tubarina: Huh? :Miss Marla: uneasy You’re really coming along, Hugo and Marcello. Keep it up. :Marcello and Hugo: Thank you, Miss Marla. :Marcello: Did you hear that? Miss Marla said we were good! :Hugo: I didn’t hear her say that. :Marcello: She mightn’t have actually said it, but that’s what she meant. :Hugo: Cool! :Miss Marla: Polvina, Tubarina, Ester, your rehearsal is next. :and Tubarina walk onto stage :Ester and Tubarina: Polvina! :follows :Ester: One, two… :Polvina: gasps :Ester: …three. :Ester and Tubarina: flutes, then stop :Ester: We were supposed to play together, Polvina. :Polvina: Uh, t-there’s a problem. I’ve- :Ester: You’ve what? :Polvina: Got a cough! coughs Bad cough. Can’t play with a cough. :Tubarina: When did this start? :Polvina: coughs Just now. coughing :Ester: But you haven’t been coughing before. Are you sure? :Polvina: Of course I’m sure! If I wasn’t sure, I wouldn’t be saying it, would I? away :Ester: What was that all about? :Tubarina: Beats me, but do know that that’s the worst fake cough I’ve ever heard. :Ester: We’re worried about you, Polvina. :Tubarina: Yeah. What really happened at rehearsal yesterday? :Polvina: What do you mean? :Ester: That coughing stuff. :Polvina: Oh, the cough. Well, it’s much better now. :Ester: If you say so. :Tubarina: Hmm. Glad to hear it. :Ester: So can we do some practice now? :Tubarina: We’ve got the last dress rehearsal tonight. :Ester: And the school concert tomorrow night. :Polvina: Yeah, sure. Lead off, Ester! :Ester: One, two, three. :Girls: flutes :King hears and goes into Ester’s room :Polvina: Starfish King, gasps and starts playing terribly :Ester: Polvina! :Tubarina: Polvina! :Ester: What’s wrong? :Polvina: coughs The cough, it’s back! Sorry, gotta go! :Starfish King: You were all playing so wonderfully! What happened? :Ester: That’s what we’ve gotta find out, Father. :Tubarina: Right now! :Ester: I’ve never seen Polvina like this. :Tubarina: Something is seriously wrong. For someone so smart, Polvina can act really weird sometimes. :Ester: Maybe she’s embarrassed by it, whatever it is. :playing :Tubarina: Listen! :Ester: gasp This way! :Polvina: flute :Ester: Her playing’s perfect! :Tubarina: Where did the cough go? :Ester: The cough didn’t go anywhere because there is no cough. :Tubarina: Then why is she pretending? :Ester: You know something? Polvina’s playing was great until we did the rehearsal in front of people. :Tubarina: And she was great today, until your father came in. :Ester: That must be it! She’s scared of an audience. :Tubarina: shouting She gets stage fright! :Polvina: playing, then continues :Tubarina: What should we say to her? :Ester: Nothing. Yet. Let’s work on an idea for the last rehearsal tonight. :Marcello and Hugo: terribly :applause :Miss Marla: Oh, you’re finished? Thank goodness. I mean, thank you, boys. :Marcello and Hugo: Thank you, Miss Marla. :Marcello: Miss Marla thinks we’re fantastic, Hugo. :Hugo: I don’t know. :Marcello: Trust me, I could see it in her eyes. She’s speechless! :Tubarina: What’s keeping Polvina? :Miss Marla: Ester, Tubarina, Polvina, you’re on. :Ester: Polvina’s late, Miss Marla. :Tubarina: But she’ll-she’ll be here soon. :Ester: Maybe we could go on after Juli and Jessi. :Miss Marla: Alright, but she’d better be ready to go on straight after them. :Ester: She will, Miss Marla! :Polvina: Sorry I’m late! Have we missed our spot? :Ester: It’s okay. We’ve got some time. :Polvina: Great. :Tubarina: It is great, because now, we have some time to talk. :Polvina: Talk? About what? :Tubarina: About stage fright. :Polvina: Stage fright? Who gets stage fright? :Ester: We’re not saying anyone gets stage fright. :Tubarina: But, if one of us did… :Ester: We have this idea. :Polvina: What idea? :Tubarina: Instead of freezing in front of the audience, you… oh, uh, I mean, whichever one of us gets stage fright… :Ester: …should start to move around the stage and not look at the audience looking at you. :Polvina: That’s a very good idea. :Miss Marla: off-screen Polvina, Ester, Tubarina, you’re on, please! :Ester: Ready and a-one, two, three! :Girls: flutes :Polvina: looks and gasps, then starts playing terribly :Ester: Move, Polvina, move! :Polvina: herself Move. :Girls: playing flutes :Polvina: and looks again, then starts playing terribly again and gasps before swimming away :Tubarina: Well, at least she didn’t freeze. :Polvina: sighs :Ester: Polvina! :Tubarina: Polvina! :Polvina: I’m over here. :Tubarina: What went wrong? :Polvina: Everything! I have to confess, I get stage fright! :Tubarina: But why? :Polvina: I don’t know why, but once I see the audience looking at me, I freeze up! :Tubarina: What are you scared of? :Polvina: Making a mistake, doing something stupid that makes everyone laugh at me… :Ester: You won’t make a mistake. You’re the best player of all of us. :Polvina: It’s no good. I’ve tried, but I can’t do it. I’m sorry, but you’ll have to do the concert without me. :Tubarina: No way! It’s all three of us or nothing! :Polvina: Then maybe it’s going to have to be nothing. :Ester: Polvina, I promise you right now that you will not get stage fright. :Polvina: How can you promise that? :Ester: I can and I will! Um, we will. Isn’t that right, Tubarina? :Tubarina: We will? :Ester: You bet! Polvina, you just have to give us your word that you’ll be there tomorrow night. :Polvina: But- :Ester: Come on, one promise deserves another. :Polvina: sighs Alright then. :Ester: Good. See you there, Polvina! :Tubarina: How can you promise she won’t get stage fright? What’s the plan? :Ester: I don’t have one. :Tubarina: But you promised! You made me promise too! :Ester: So, we’ll just have to come up with something. Won’t we? :Tubarina: Ester, if you weren’t my friend, I could really dislike you sometimes! :Ester: Come on, think! :Tubarina: I am thinking! Ugh, we’ve been here all day trying to come up with an idea, it’s useless! :Ester: But we promised. :Tubarina: You promised. :Spikey: juggles balls :Ester: Yes, Spikey, very good, but we don’t have time to watch now. We have a crisis. :Tubarina: A crisis created by Ester! :Spikey: gurgling :Ester: Oh alright, we’ll watch. But be quick, right? :Spikey: juggles balls :Ester: chuckles That’s very good, Spikey. :Tubarina: It’s not that good. He is only juggling two balls. :Ester: And now himself. How about that! :Tubarina: Oh, I take it back. Spikey, you’re great! :Spikey: throws balls in the air and they fall on him :Ester and Tubarina: laughing :Tubarina: Poor Spikey. :Ester: But it was pretty good. Keep practicing. :Tubarina: sigh Pity we couldn’t have Spikey on stage with us. No one would laugh at Polvina. They’d all be laughing at him. :Ester: gasps That’s an idea! :Tubarina: Don’t be crazy. We can’t take Spikey on stage. :Ester: We don’t need Spikey. We can do it ourselves. Tubarina, you’re brilliant! :Tubarina: I am? :Marcello and Hugo: terribly :applause :Marcello: You hear that, Hugo? That’s a happy audience! :Ester: quietly Happy that they finally finished! :Ester and Tubarina: laughing :Polvina: Oh, so many people. They’re all going to be looking at us! off :Ester: Where are you going? :Tubarina: We’re on next! :Polvina: I forgot something. :Ester: Forgot what? :Polvina: That I get stage fright. :Tubarina: We promised that you won’t get stage fright. :Ester: And we’re keeping that promise. :Polvina: But- :Tubarina: Too late, Polvina. Here comes the announcement! :Miss Marla: It’s now my pleasure to introduce Polvina, Ester and Tubarina! :applause :Polvina: and shivers :Tubarina: It’s happened. :Ester: You know what to do. And a-one, two, three! :Ester and Tubarina: terribly and leaping around :Polvina: What are you doing? :and Tubarina bump into each other :laughing :Ester: Uhh, sorry, everybody! :Tubarina: Oh, we’ll start again. :Polvina: You just made big fools of yourselves. :Ester: Exactly. :Tubarina: So nothing you do will be worse than that, right? :Ester: So relax and be cool. :Tubarina: Flutes up, everyone! :Ester: Ready, and a-one, two, three! :Girls: flutes :applause :Miss Marla: off-screen Thank you girls for that beautiful music. And now, for the twirling twins, Jessi and Juli! :Polvina: That was amazing! We did it! :Ester: We told you we’d keep our promise. :Polvina: By making yourselves look silly. Even you, Tubarina. :Tubarina: It was my promise too. :Polvina: Only really good friends would have done that. How can I ever thank you? :Tubarina: Uh, actually, there is something you can do for us. :Ester: For everyone. :Polvina: Anything. Just name it! :Hugo: Lessons? :Marcello: Who needs lessons? We’re already perfect! :Ester: But with some lessons, you’ll be even better than perfect! :Tubarina: And you could be picked up for the big interschool concert! :Hugo: Miss Marla said that? :Tubarina: W-well… :Ester: She doesn’t need to say it! It’s obvious she knows talent when she sees it. :Tubarina: Right! :Marcello: Okay. We’ll do the lessons. Let’s just hope this teacher knows their stuff. :Ester: Oh, she knows alright. :Tubarina: She’s the best! Aren’t you, Polvina! :Polvina: nervously I guess we’ll soon find out. :Ester: You’ll be fine. :Tubarina: Have fun! :Marcello and Hugo: terribly :Hugo: Pretty good, eh? :Marcello and Hugo: playing terribly :Polvina: Ester, Tubarina, I hope you appreciate this favour for a long, long time.